Até a Eternidade
by LISA Masen SWAN
Summary: Sou Edward Cullen MacKeltar, um homem com uma consciência boa e treze más, condenado a saciar meus mais escuros desejos... Treze espíritos malignos habitam a alma de Edward, um escocês do século XVI preso entre dois mundos. Os textos necessários para salvá-lo irão parar casualmente nas mãos de Isabella Swan, uma curiosa antiquaria que, atraída por Edward, será apanhada em uma antig
1. Chapter 1

_O tempo é a moeda de sua vida._

_É a única moeda que tem,_

_e só você pode determinar como será gasta_

_Tome cuidado, não deixe que outras pessoas a gastem por você._

_Carl Sandburg_

Em um lugar difícil de conceber para a humanidade, uma espécie de homem — O divertia fazer-se conhecer entre os mortais com o nome de Jacob Black— Se aproximou de um estrado coberto por um toldo de seda e se ajoelhou diante sua rainha.

—Minha rainha, o Pacto foi quebrado.

Aoibheal, rainha dos Tuatha de Danaan, Ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. Quando finalmente se voltou para seu consorte, sua voz gotejava gelo.

—Convoca ao Conselheiros.

Milhares de anos antes do nascimento de Cristo, estabeleceu-se na Irlanda uma raça chamada Tuatha de Danaan que, com o passar do tempo, fez-se conhecida como a Raça Verdadeira, ou Raça das Fadas.

Uma civilização avançada de um mundo longínquo, os Tuatha de Danaan educaram alguns dos humanos mais fortes que acharam nos ensinos Druidas. Por um tempo, homens e fadas compartilharam a Terra em paz, mas fatalmente, uma amarga separação nasceu entre eles, e os Tuatha de Danaan decidiram mudar-se para outros lugares. A lenda afirma que se dirigiram "sob as colinas" em "montículos de fadas" ou "túmulos". A verdade é que nunca deixaram nosso mundo, mas mantêm sua corte fantástica em lugares difíceis de encontrar para a humanidade.

Depois de que os Tuatha de Danaan partiram, os Druidas humanos guerrearam entre si, separando-se em distintas ordens. Treze deles recorreram às artes escuras e graças ao que os Tuatha de Danaan tinham ensinado quase destruíram a Terra.

Os Tuatha de Danaan emergiram de seus lugares secretos e detiveram os Druidas Escuros antes de que conseguissem danificar a Terra além de toda reparação. Despojaram os Druidas de seu poder, dispersando-os para os cantos mais longínquos da Terra. Castigaram os Treze que se tornaram os Escuros lançando-os a um lugar entre dimensões, encarcerando suas almas imortais em uma prisão eterna.

Os Tuatha de Danaan escolheram então uma ascendência nobre, a dos Keltar, para usar o conhecimento sagrado e reconstruir e nutrir a terra. Juntos, negociaram o Pacto: o tratado que controlava a convivência entre suas raças. Os Keltar fizeram muitos votos de compromisso com os Tuatha de Danaan; acima de tudo, que nunca usariam o poder das pedras estáticas (que outorgavam ao homem que conhecesse as fórmulas sagradas a habilidade de mover-se através do espaço e o tempo) para lucros pessoais ou fins políticos. Os Tuatha de Danaan prometeram muitas coisas em troca, acima de tudo, que nunca pegariam a alma de um mortal. Ambas as raças, durante muito tempo, acataram os compromissos feitos esse dia.

Durante os seguintes milênios, os MacKeltar peregrinaram para Escócia e se estabeleceram nas Highlands, no território agora chamado Inverness. Embora a maior parte de sua história antiga, do tempo de sua associação com os Tuatha de Danaan, perdeu-se mais tarde nas névoas de seu passado distante e passou ao esquecimento, e embora após não houvesse precedentes de que um Keltar achasse um Tuatha de Danaan, nunca se desviaram do rumo de seu juramento.

Comprometidos para servir para o bem da humanidade, nenhum MacKeltar rompeu jamais seu juramento sagrado. Nas poucas ocasiões que deviam abrir uma porteira a outros tempos dentro do círculo de pedras, foi pela mais nobre das razões: para proteger à Terra de um grande perigo. Uma lenda antiga sustenta que se um MacKeltar romper seu juramento e usar as pedras para viajar através do tempo com propósitos pessoais, as inumeráveis almas dos Druidas mais Escuros, apanhados entre dimensões, reclamarão-o e o transformarão no Druida mais Escuro e espantosamente poderoso que o gênero humano jamais tenha conhecido.

A finais do século XV, nasceram os irmãos gêmeos Robert e Edward Cullen MacKeltar. Como seus antepassados antes que eles, protegeram a antiga tradição, nutriram a terra e guardaram o cobiçado segredo das pedras estáticas.

Homens de honra, Robert e Edward honraram fielmente seus votos.

Até uma fatídica noite, em um momento de tristeza, em que Edward MacKeltar violou o Pacto sagrado.

Quando seu irmão Robert foi morto por causa de um incêndio, dentro da torre onde dormia seu sono de quinhentos anos, Edward entrou no círculo de pedras e retornou no tempo para impedir a morte do Robert. Teve êxito, mas entre dimensões, foi feito prisioneiro pelas almas dos Druidas malignos, que não tinham sentido os sabores, ou toque, ou feito amor, nem dançado ou competido pelo poder por quase quatro mil anos.

Agora, Edward Cullen MacKeltar é um homem com uma boa consciência e Treze más. Embora possa manter-se forte durante algum tempo, seu prazo se faz mais e mais curto.

O Druida mais Escuro atualmente reside na rua 70, leste de Manhattan, e é ali onde nossa história começa.


	2. Chapter 2

O dia presente.

Edward Cullen MacKeltar caminhava como um homem e falava como um homem, mas na cama, era um animal selvagem.

A advogada criminalista Tânia Denali chamava as coisas por seu nome, e esse homem era Sexo, com um S maiúsculo. Agora que se deitou com ele, estava arruinada para outros homens.

Não era justo que ele fosse dessa maneira, com seu corpo esculpido, a pele parecida com veludo sobre seus traços perfeitos e cinzelados, e seu sedoso cabelo . Ou o sorriso tão preguiçoso, completamente arrogante que oferecia o paraíso a uma mulher. E o entregava. Cem por cento de satisfação garantida.

Não eram inclusive os exóticos olhos verdes esmeraldas bordeados por grossas pestanas negras sob suas sobrancelhas enviesadas.

Era o que fazia.

Ele era sexo como nunca tinha tido em sua vida, e Tania tinha mantido relações sexuais durante dezessete anos. Tinha pensado que tinha visto tudo. Mas quando Edward Cullen MacKeltar a tocava, estremecia-se até o mais profundo de seu ser. Cada movimento controlado, quando ele se despojava de sua roupa, transformava - se em um bárbaro selvagem. Fodia com a intensidade do último propósito de um homem na sala de espera da morte, a ponto de ser executado ao amanhecer.

Somente pensar nele fazia que lugares sob seu ventre se esticassem. Fazia que sua pele se sentisse dilatada. Fazia que sua respiração se acelerasse.

Nesse momento, de pé na hall fora da porta esmaltada de sua maravilhosa cobertura em Manhattan com vista para o Central Park, que lhe adequava como uma segunda pele, rigorosamente elegante, branco, negro, cromo e duro, sentiu-se intensamente viva, cada nervo de seu corpo eletrizado. Inspirando profundamente, deu volta o trinco e empurrou a porta para abri-la.

Nunca estava fechada. Como se tivesse visto quão pior Nova Iorque tinha para oferecer e achasse tudo ligeiramente divertido. Como se a cidade pudesse ser grande e má, mas ele era maior e pior.

Entrou, inspirando o perfume substancioso das rosas e a madeira de sândalo. A música clássica tocava através do luxuoso quarto, o Réquiem de Mozart, mas ela sabia que mais tarde ele poderia tocar o Nine Inch Nails .

Sessenta cobiçados metros quadrados na Quinta Avenida, e ela não tinha idéia de que ele fazia para ganhar a vida. A maior parte do tempo, não estava segura de querer sabê-lo.

Empurrou as portas para fechar e deixou que as suntuosas dobras de seu casaco de couro caíssem até o piso, revelando suas coxas coroadas com cintas ligas pretas, fazendo conjunto com as calcinhas, e um sutiã que usava e cobriam seu seios cheios à perfeição. Viu momentaneamente seu reflexo nas janelas obscurecidas e sorriu. Aos trinta e três, Tania Denali se via bem. E deveria fazê-lo, pensou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, com tanto exercício como fazia na cama dele. Ou no piso. Ou atravessada no sofá de couro. Ou em sua Jacuzzi de mármore negro.

Uma quebra de onda de luxúria a fez se sentir tonta, e respirou profundamente para desacelerar os batimentos de seu coração. sentia-se insaciável. Uma vez ou duas, tinha brincado com o pensamento escandaloso de que ele não poderia ser humano. Que talvez fosse algum mítico deus sexual, talvez Priapus cativado pelos habitantes necessitados da cidade que nunca dormia. Ou alguma criatura de uma civilização esquecida por muito tempo, um Sidhe que tivesse a habilidade de aumentar o prazer dos mortais a extremos que de outra maneira jamais poderiam saborear.

—Tania, garota — A voz masculina flutuou para baixo do duplex de quinze quartos, escuro e rico, seu sotaque escocês a fazendo pensar em fumaça de turfa, pedras antigas e uísque antigo.

Enquanto ele descia a escada curva e entrava na sala de estar de trinta metros com seus tetos baixos, lareiras de mármore e vista panorâmica do parque, ela ficou imóvel, bebendo sua imagem.

Ele usava postas calças de linho negro, e ela sabia que não haveria nada por baixo, exceto o melhor corpo masculino que já tinha visto. Seu olhar flutuou suavemente sobre seus ombros largos, e seus abdominais marcados, atrasando-se nas cordas gêmeas de músculo que se separavam a parte inferior de seu estômago e se enterrava em suas calças, tentando seus olhos para continuar.

—O suficientemente bom para me comer? — Seus olhos verdes brilharam intensamente enquanto percorriam seu corpo — Vêem — Ele estendeu sua mão — Moça, tira-me o fôlego. Seus desejos são minhas ordens esta noite. Só tem que me dizer isso

—Como se precisasse dizer algo. Você sabe o que quero antes de que eu mesma o faça — Ela ouviu o fio em sua voz, soube que ele a ouvia também. Punha-a nervosa quão bem a entendia: antes que ela soubesse o que desejava, ele o dava.

Isso o fazia perigosamente sedutor.

Ele sorriu, mas realmente esse sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Tania não estava segura de que alguma vez o tivesse visto alcançar seus olhos. Nunca se alteravam: somente observavam e esperavam. Como os olhos de um tigre, o dele eram vigilantes mas longínquos, divertidos mas distantes. Olhos famintos. Olhos de predador, mais de uma vez, ela tinha querido perguntar o que viam esses olhos de tigre. O que meditavam, que diabos pareciam esperar, mas no gozo de seu corpo duro contra o dela, esquecia-o uma e outra vez, até que estava de retorno no trabalho e era muito tarde para perguntar.

Deitava-se com ele já por dois meses, e não sabia mais a respeito dele agora do que no dia que o tinha conhecido no Starbucks, frente a Ou'Leary, Banks e Denali, onde era sócia, obrigado em parte por seu pai. Um olhar aos quase dois metros de homem misteriosamente sedutor sobre a borda de sua taça de seu cafe au lait, e ela tinha sabido que tinha que o ter. Poderia ter tido algo que ver com a forma como ele tinha fechado os olhos diante dela enquanto prazerosamente tinha bebido o creme batido de seu café, fazendo-a imaginar essa língua erótica fazendo coisas muito mais íntimas. Poderia ter tido algo que ver com o puro e ardente calor sexual que ele emitia, mas sabia que tinha muito que ver com o perigo que emanava dele. Alguns dias, perguntava-se se o defenderia como a um de seus clientes nos meses ou anos vindouros.

Nesse mesmo dia conheceram-se e tinham rodado através de seu tapete branco, da lareira até as janelas, lutando silenciosamente pela posição dominante, até que não tinha importado como tomasse ele, sempre que o fizesse.

No trabalho, mentalmente preparava seu interrogatório, mas indevidamente as perguntas minuciosas se entupiam em sua língua no momento que o via. Ela, a desumana interrogadora da sala de tribunal, estava coibida ao falar em seu quarto. Em ocasiões, relacionavam-se em formas imensamente mais aprazíveis. O homem era um verdadeiro professor do erótico.

—No limbo, moça? Ou simplesmente decidindo como me quer?— Ronronou ele.

Tania umedeceu os lábios. Como o queria?

Ela o queria fora de seu sistema, sem manter-se esperando a seguinte vez que se deitasse com ele: o sexo não podia ser tão enlouquecedor. O homem era muito perigoso para envolver-se emocionalmente.

Mas enquanto isso, estava desesperadamente fascinada enquanto imaginava exatamente como o teria. Sendo uma mulher forte, sentia-se excitada pela força de um homem autoritário. Cairia essa noite tombada sobre seu sofá de couro. Ele enterraria os punhos em seu cabelo comprido, investindo-a por atrás. Morderia sua nuca quando ela chegasse.

Inspirou, deu um passo adiante, e ele já estava junto a ela, arrastando-a para o tapete grosso. Os lábios firmes, sensuais, com um indício de crueldade, fecharam-se sobre os dela enquanto a beijava, os olhos verdes estreitando-se.

Havia algo a respeito dele que a deixava louca de medo, pensou ela enquanto o homem imobilizava suas mãos contra o piso e se levantava sobre ela, muito formoso, muito cheio de segredos escuros para que, suspeitava, alguma mulher pudesse conhecê-lo, e que fazia o sexo mais delicioso, com esse sentimento de perigo.

Foi seu último pensamento coerente por um longo, longo tempo.

Edward Cullen MacKeltar apoiou as palmas contra a parede de janelas e ficou com o olhar fixo na noite, seu corpo separado de uma queda de quarenta e três andares por um simples cristal de vidro. O zumbido suave da televisão se escutava quase perdido. Uns poucos metros a sua direita, a tela de sessenta polegadas refletia dentro do vidro brilhante David Boreanaz, interpretando Angel, o torturado vampiro com uma alma. Edward observou tempo suficiente para ver que era um episódio repetido, depois deixou seu olhar flutuar suavemente de retorno a noite.

O vampiro sempre encontrava ao menos uma resolução parcial, e Edward tinha começado a temer que para ele não haveria nenhuma. Nunca.

Além disso, seu problema era algo mais complicado que o de Angel. O problema de Angel era ter uma alma. O problema de Edward era ter uma legião delas.

Passando uma mão através de seu cabelo, estudou a cidade abaixo. Manhattan: apenas umas vinte e duas milhas quadradas, habitada por quase dois milhões de pessoas.

Era uma cidade de proporções grotescas para um Highlander do século dezesseis, uma imensidão puramente inconcebível. Quando tinha chegado pela primeira vez à cidade de Nova Iorque, tinha passeado ao redor do Empire State Building por horas. Cento e dois andares, dez milhões de tijolos, o interior de trinta e sete milhões de metros cúbicos, mil duzentos e cinqüenta metros de altura, golpeado por relâmpagos em um média de quinhentas vezes ao ano.

Por que o homem construía tais monstruosidades?, perguntou-se. Por pura loucura, respondeu-se o Highlander.

E era um bom lugar para chamar lar.

A cidade de Nova Iorque tinha cativado a escuridão dentro dele. Fazia sua guarida no coração que pulsava nela.

Sendo um homem que possuía o conhecimento esotérico para abrir uma ponte através do tempo, tinha esperado cinco séculos para encontrar o mundo transformado em um lugar totalmente diferente. Sua compreensão da tradição Druida, a geometria sagrada, a cosmologia e as leis naturais ao qual o século vinte e um chamava física, tinham simplificado as maravilhas do mundo novo que ele devia compreender.

E não era porque freqüentemente não agisse como um estúpido. O fazia. Voar em um avião o havia impressionado enormemente. A engenharia e a construção fabulosa das pontes de Manhattan o tinham mantido absorto durante dias.

As pessoas desconcertavam-no. Suspeitava que sempre o fizessem. Havia uma parte do Highlander do século dezesseis que nunca poderia trocar. Essa parte sempre sentiria saudades dos espaços totalmente abertos de céu estrelado, léguas e léguas de colinas ondulantes, campos intermináveis de urzes e as moças escocesas alegres e bonitas.

Aventurou-se a América porque tinha esperado que peregrinando longe de sua amada Escócia, dos lugares cheios de poder como as pedras estáticas, poderia diminuir a posse do mal antigo dentro dele.

E os tinha afetado: embora só tivesse desacelerado sua descida à escuridão, não os tinha extinguido. Dia a dia, ele continuava mudando… Se sentia mais frio, menos conectado, menos encadeado à emoção humana. Mais desligado, menos homem.

Mas quando fazia amor... Ooch, então estava vivo. Então sentia. Só então, não ia à deriva em um mar sem fundo, escuro e violento, sem sequer uma parte insignificante de madeira a que agarrar-se. Fazer amor com uma mulher afastava a escuridão, restabelecia sua humanidade essencial. Uma vez um homem de apetites imensos, agora era insaciável.

Não sou inteiramente escuro ainda, grunhiu provocadoramente aos demônios enroscados dentro dele. Os que aguardavam seu momento com silenciosa certeza, sua maré escura corroendo-o tão firme e indiscutivelmente como o oceano trocava a forma de uma montanha. Ele entendia seus métodos: O mal verdadeiro não assaltava agressivamente: permanecia timidamente quieto e silencioso… E sedutor.

E estava ali cada dia a elevada prova do que ganhavam nas coisas pequenas das que não se dava conta que estava fazendo até depois de que parecessem; coisas aparentemente inofensivas, como acender o fogo em sua lareira com um movimento de sua mão e um murmurado gorjeio, ou abrir uma porta ou uma persiana com um sussurro manso, ou convocar impacientemente um de seus meios de transporte favoritos, um táxi, só com um olhar.

Eram coisas pequenas, inclusive corriqueiras, mas ele sabia que coisas como essas estavam longe de ser inofensivas. Sabia que cada vez que usava magia, ficava um pouco mais escuro, perdia outro pouco de si mesmo.

Cada dia era uma batalha para obter três coisas: usar só a cota de magia absolutamente necessária apesar da tentação em contínuo aumento; ter sexo duro, rápido e freqüentemente; e continuar colecionando e registrando os livros onde poderia estar à resposta a sua pergunta mais importante: existia uma forma de desfazer-se dos Escuros?

Em caso de não... Bem, em caso de não...

Passou uma mão através de seu cabelo e suspirou profundamente. Seus olhos se estreitaram, observando as luzes oscilantes mais à frente do parque, enquanto atrás de si, no sofá, a moça sonhava o sonho dos completamente exaustos. Na manhã seguinte, os círculos escuros arruinariam seus olhos. Seus jogos de cama sempre cobravam seu preço em uma mulher.

Duas noites atrás, Tania tinha molhado seus lábios, e OH, tão casualmente, havia dito que ele parecia estar aguardando algo.

Ele tinha sorrido e a tinha colocado em cima de seu estômago. Tinha beijado seu doce, quente e desejável corpo dos pés a cabeça. Tinha passado sua língua sobre cada polegada, depois cavalgado sobre ela, e quando tinha acabado ela tinha gritado de prazer.

E ela, ou tinha esquecido sua pergunta, ou tinha trocado de opinião a respeito de fazê-la. Tania Denali não era tola. Sabia que havia muito mais dele do que realmente quereria conhecer. Queria-o pelo sexo, nada mais. O que era estupendo, porque ele era incapaz de dar algo mais.

Espero o dia em que Robert se canse de minha negativa de retornar a Escócia. O dia em que sua esposa não esteja tão grávida que ele tema deixar seu lado. O dia em que finalmente admita o que já sabe em seu coração, e que entretanto tão desesperadamente finge não escutar em minhas mentiras: que sou escuro como o céu da noite, mas com umas poucas piscadas de luz que ainda brotam dentro de mim.

Oh, sim, estava esperando o dia que seu irmão gêmeo cruzasse o oceano e viesse por ele.

Ver o animal em que se transformou.

E se ele permitisse que esse dia chegasse, sabia que um deles morreria.


	3. Chapter 3

Algumas semanas mais tarde

Do outro lado do oceano, não na Escócia e sim na Inglaterra, uma terra onde Robert Cullen MacKeltar uma vez erroneamente tinha afirmado que os Druidas deste lugar não possuíam suficiente conhecimento para fazer um simples feitiço de sonho, uma conversa baixa e urgente tinha lugar.

—Estabeleceu contato?

—Não me atrevo, Aro. A transformação não está completa ainda.

—Mas aconteceram muitos meses desde que os Draghar o tomaram!

—Ele é um Keltar. Embora não possa ganhar, ainda resiste. É o poder que o corromperá, e ele se recusa a usá-lo.

Um comprido silencio. Então Aro disse:

—Esperamos milhares de anos sua volta, como nos foi prometido na Profecia. Estou cansado de aguardar. Força-o. Dê uma razão para precisar do poder, não perderemos a batalha desta vez.

Um rápido assentimento de cabeça.

—Encarregarei-me disso.

—Seja sutil, Alec. Não o alerte ainda de nossa existência. Quando for adequado, eu o farei. E se algo der errado... Bem, você sabe o que fazer.

Outra inclinação de cabeça rápida, um sorriso de antecipação, uma revoada de tecido e seu companheiro se foi, deixando-o só no círculo de pedras sob um vermelho amanhecer inglês.

O homem que tinha repartido a ordem, Aro Volturi, professor da seita Druida dos Draghar, recostado contra uma pedra musgosa, distraídamente acariciava a tatuagem da serpente alada em seu pescoço, seu olhar fixo sobre os antigos monólitos. Um homem alto, magro com cabelo negro e cumprido, uma face lupina e estreita e descontentes olhos cinza que não deixavam escapar nada. Tinha esperado trinta e dois anos esse momento, do nascimento de seu primeiro filho, que tinha coincidido com o dia em que tinha sido iniciado no santuário da seita. Havia alguns como os Keltar, que tinham servido os Tuatha de Danaan, e alguns como ele mesmo, que serviam os Draghar. A seita Druida dos Draghar tinha mantido a fé por milhares de anos, deixando a Profecia em herança de uma geração a seguinte: A promessa da volta de seus líderes antigos, a promessa de que eles os conduziriam para a glória. A promessa de que retornariam todo o poder que os Tuatha de Danaan tinham roubado fazia tanto tempo.

Ele sorriu. Que apropriado que um dos valiosos Keltar dos próprios Tuatha de Danaan contivesse em seu interior o poder dos Draghar antigos, a liga dos Treze Druidas mais poderosos. Que poético que os protegidos dos Tuatha de Danaan finalmente fossem quem os destruiria.

E reivindicariam o lugar de direito dos Druidas no mundo. Não como tinham permitido que o mundo acreditasse que tinham sido. Mas sim como governantes do gênero humano.

—Só pode estar brincando — falou Isabella Swan, tirando seu cabelo encaracolado do rosto com ambas as mãos — Quer que leve o terceiro Livro do Manannan (e sim, sei que é só uma reprodução de uma porção do original, mas ainda assim é impossível), a um homem na 5ª Avenida que provavelmente comerá pipocas enquanto o manuseia? Porque não é como se realmente fosse lê-lo. As partes que não estão em latim estão em gaélico antigo — Com as mãos na cintura, olhou furiosamente seu chefe, um dos vários curadores da coleção medieval instalada em Los Claustros e The Met — Para que precisa? Disse?

—Não perguntei — Respondeu Ben, encolhendo os ombros.

—OH, maravilhoso. Não perguntou — Bella meneou a cabeça incredulamente. Embora a cópia que estava com ela nesse momento não fosse a das mais antigas, tinha apenas uns cinco séculos de antigüidade — Quase mil anos menos que os textos originais que residiam no Museu Nacional da Irlanda — Eram uma sagrada parte de história, e exigiam extrema reverência e respeito. Não devia ser levado pela cidade, e cair nas mãos de um desconhecido.

—Quanto doou? — perguntou irritada. Sabia que um suborno podia mudar muitas opiniões.

— Um skean dhu do século quinze adornado com jóias e uma invaliavél espada de Damasco — Disse Ben, sorrindo beatificamente — A espada de Damasco data das Cruzadas. Ambos eram autenticados.

Uma sobrancelha delicada se levantou. A reverência apagou de repente o tom de ofensa.

—Wow. Realmente? Um skean dhu! — Os dedos da moça se encresparam de antecipação — Os tem já?

Antiguidades: Amava a todas e cada uma delas, das singulares contas de um rosário com as cenas inteiras da Paixão esculpidas nela, até as Tapeçarias de Unicórnios e a esplêndida coleção de espadas medievais.

Mas especialmente amava todas as coisas escocesas, que recordavam ao avô que a tinha criado. Quando seus pais tinham morrido em um acidente automobilístico, Evan MacGregor tinha entrado em cena e levou a menina de quatro anos de idade a um novo lar no Kansas. Orgulhoso de sua herança, dotado com um volátil temperamento escocês, ele tinha ensinado seu amor para todas as coisas celtas. Era o sonho de Bella ir um dia a Glengarry, ver o povoado no qual ele tinha nascido, visitar a igreja na qual se casou com sua avó. Tinha seu passaporte preparado, simplesmente tinha que economizar suficiente dinheiro.

Poderia levar outro ano ou dois, especialmente agora com o custo de vida em Nova Iorque, mas conseguiria chegar. E não podia esperar. Quando seu avô tinha morrido cinco anos atrás, tinha ficado desolada. Algumas vezes, à noite, encontrava a si mesma falando em voz alta, sabendo que embora ele tivesse odiado a vida na cidade mais ainda que ela mesma teria amado a carreira que tinha escolhido: Conservar as antiguidades e os velhos costumes.

Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto a risada de Ben fazia pedaços seu sonho. Ele ria agudamente pela transição veloz do tom de insulto para a admiração em sua voz. A jovem se conteve e colocou uma aparência carrancuda em seu rosto outra vez. Não era muito difícil fazê-lo: Um desconhecido ia tocar um texto inviolável. Sem supervisão. Quem sabia o que poderia ocorrer?

—Sim, já os tenho, Bella. E não pedi sua opinião de meus métodos. Seu trabalho é trabalhar com os registros.

—Ben, tenho Mestrado em Civilizações Antigas e falo tantos idiomas como você. Sempre me disse que minha opinião conta. Faz ou não?

—É obvio que conta, Bella — Disse Ben, ficando sério novamente, tirou os óculos e começou a limpa-los com a gravata que tinha sua acumulação usual de manchas de café e miolos de broa e geléia — Mas se não tivesse estado de acordo, ele ia doar as espadas ao Royal Museum de Escócia. Sabe quão inflexível é a competição pelas antiguidades de qualidade. Entende a política. O homem está bem economicamente, é generoso, e tem uma coleção magnífica. Poderíamos persuadi-lo para nos deixar alguma parte da herança depois de sua morte. Se quiser alguns dias com um texto de quinhentos anos de idade, um dos menos apreciados no que a isso se refere, vai tê-lo.

—Se chegar a manchar com pipocas as páginas, vou matá-lo.

—Precisamente por isso te pedi que trabalhasse para mim, Bella ama essas velhas coisas tanto quanto eu. Adquiri dois tesouros hoje, assim seja uma boa garota e entrega o texto.

Bella bufou. Ben a conhecia muito bem. Tinha sido seu professor de história medieval na Universidade do Kansas antes que tivesse obtido esse posto como curador. Um ano atrás, tinha-a procurado no Kansas, onde ela estava trabalhando em uma deprimente desculpa de museu, e tinha oferecido um emprego. Embora tivesse sido difícil deixar a casa em que tinha crescido cheia de tantas lembranças, não havoia como recusar a oportunidade de trabalhar em Los Claustros, sem importar o impressionante choque cultural que tinha sofrido. Nova Iorque era fria, brilhante, faminta e mundana, e em meio de sua sofisticação impenetrável, a rural garota do Kansas havia se sentido desesperadamente pequena.

— Então você esta dizendo que simplesmente caminharei por ai com esta coisa colocada sob meu braço? Com o Fantasma Galês espreitando ai fora? — Ultimamente tinha havido muitos roubos de escritos celtas provenientes de coleções privadas. Os jornalistas tinham apelidado o ladrão de Fantasma Galês, porque roubava só artigos celtas e não deixava pistas, aparecendo e desaparecendo como um fantasma.

—Faz com que Angela o empacote para você. Meu carro espera em frente. Bill tem o nome do homem e seu endereço; ele vai levá-la e esperará até você sair. E não amole o homem quando entregar — Adicionou ele.

Bella rolou seus olhos e suspirou, mas recolheu o texto com delicadeza. Quando estava quase fora da porta, Ben disse:

—Quando retornar te mostrarei as espadas, Bella.

Seu tom era amigável, mas divertido, e demonstrava que a conhecia muito bem. Sabia que ela se apressaria a retornar para ver. Sabia que ela passaria por cima de seus enganosos métodos de aquisição mais uma vez.

— Um suborno. Um vergonhoso suborno — Resmungou ela — Mas já ansiava as tocar, percorrer com um dedo o metal frio, sonhar com as épocas remotas e os lugares antigos.

Criada com os valores do meio oeste, idealista até a medula, Isabella Swan tinha uma fraqueza, e Ben a conhecia. Ponha algo antigo em suas mãos e se transformava em argila. E se era antigo e escocês? Jesus estava perdida.

Alguns dias, Edward se sentia tão velho como o mal dentro dele.

Enquanto fazia gestos a um táxi para que o levasse ao Museu para pegar a cópia de um dos últimos livros que precisava examinar em Nova Iorque, não percebeu os olhares fascinados das mulheres que caminhavam na calçada que se voltavam para vê-lo passar. Não se deu conta de que, inclusive em uma metrópole que estava cheia de diversidade, ele se sobressaía. Não era nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse; na aparência não era a não ser outro homem rico, pecadoramente bonito. Era simplesmente a essência do homem, a forma como se movia. Cada gesto exalava poder, algo escuro e… Proibido. Era sexual de um modo que provocava as mulheres tecerem fantasias profundamente reprimidas para contar a seus terapeutas, e as feministas, do mesmo modo, encolhessem-se de medo para ouvi-las.

Mas ele não notava nada disso. Seus pensamentos eram fora do comum, ainda refletindo sobre as tolices escritas no Livro de Leinster.

Och, o que não daria pela biblioteca de sua casa.

Em vez disso, tinha obtido sistematicamente todos os escritos que ainda existiam, esgotando suas possibilidades antes de continuar correndo mais riscos. Riscos tais como pisar nas ilhas de seus antepassados outra vez, algo que rapidamente começava a parecer inevitável.

Pensando nos riscos, fez uma nota mental de devolver alguns dos volumes que havia pegado emprestado de coleções privadas quando os subornos não o tinham obtido. Não havia razão para tê-los em seu poder muito mais tempo.

Olhou para o relógio por cima do banco. Doze e quarenta e cinco. O procurador do Museu tinha assegurado que lhe entregaria o texto à primeira hora da manhã, mas ainda não tinha chegado e Edward se aborrecia de esperar.

Necessitava informação, informação precisa a respeito dos antigos benfeitores dos Keltar, os Tuatha de Danaan, esses "deuses e não deuses", como o Livro de Cow Dun os chamava. Tinham sido quem originalmente tinha encarcerado os Druidas Escuros entre dimensões, portanto, deduzia, haveria uma forma de prendê-los novamente.

Era imperativo que descobrisse essa forma.

Enquanto entrava no táxi, um trabalho tortuoso para um homem de seu tamanho, sua atenção foi atraída por uma moça que saía de um carro na calçada, frente a eles.

Ela era diferente, e foi essa diferença que atraiu seu olhar. Não tinha nada do brilho da cidade e era mais preciosa por isso. Refrescantemente despenteada, encantadoramente livre dos artifícios com os quais as mulheres modernas realçavam seus rostos, ela era uma visão.

—Um momento— Grunhiu ao motorista, observando-a avidamente.

Cada um de seus sentidos se intensificou dolorosamente. Suas mãos se transformaram em punhos à medida que o desejo, nunca satisfeito, alagava-o.

Em alguma parte de sua ascendência, a moça tinha sangue escocês. Estava ali, nas ondas frisadas do cabelo castanho com reflexos em cobre que emolduravam um rosto delicado, com uma mandíbula surpreendentemente firme. Estava ali, na cor pêssego e creme da cútis e nos enormes olhos castanhos que ainda olhavam o mundo com admiração, observou ele com um sorriso fracamente zombador. Estava ali, em um fogo que fervia lentamente, apenas sob a superfície, de sua pele perfeita. Pequena, deliciosamente arredondada onde contava, com uma cintura fina e pernas bem proporcionadas rodeadas por uma saia justa, a moça era o sonho de um Highlander banido.

Ele molhou seus lábios e ficou a olhando, fazendo um ruído intenso em sua garganta que era mais animal que humano.

Quando ela se inclinou através da janela aberta do carro para dizer algo ao motorista, a parte traseira de sua saia subiu umas poucas polegadas. Ele inspirou agudamente, visualizando a si mesmo atrás dela. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso de luxúria.

Cristo, ela é adorável. Suas curvas exuberantes poderiam fazer reviver um morto.

Ela se inclinou para frente um pouco mais, mostrando mais dessa curva doce da parte traseira de suas coxas.

A boca de Edward ficou ferozmente seca.

Não é para mim, advertiu a si mesmo, apertando os dentes e movendo-se para reduzir a pressão em seu membro repentino e dolorosamente duro. Só levava mulheres experientes para sua cama. Mulheres maiores em mente e corpo. Não tendo, como ela, a inocência, sonhos brilhantes e um belo futuro.

Frias e mundanas, com paladares e corações cínicos, eram da espécie que um homem podia tomar e afastar-se ao amanhecer.

Ela era do tipo que um homem conservava.

—Vamos—Murmurou ao motorista, arrancando à força seu olhar fixo dela.

Bella bateu ligeiramente o pé com impaciência, apoiando-se contra a parede ao lado do escritório da recepção. O maldito homem não estava ali. Ficara esperando durante quinze minutos que se dignasse a aparecer. Uns poucos momentos antes, havia dito finalmente ao Bill que seguisse sem ela, que tomaria um táxi de volta ao Museu e colocaria na conta do Departamento.

Tamborilou impacientemente no mostrador. Simplesmente queria entregar seu pacote e ir. Quanto mais cedo terminasse com isso, mais cedo poderia esquecer sua parte nesse sórdido assunto.

Ocorreu-lhe que ao menos que pudesse encontrar uma alternativa, provavelmente terminaria desperdiçando o dia inteiro. Um homem que vivia na 5ª Avenida seria um homem acostumado que os outros esperassem que ele estivesse disposto a vê-los.

Olhando ao redor, contemplou uma possível alternativa. Fazendo uma respiração profunda e alisando seu traje, colocou o pacote sob seu braço e caminhou a grandes passos, energicamente, através do elegante vestíbulo para o escritório de Segurança. Dois homens fortes que estavam com uniformes brancos e negros a observaram enquanto ela se aproximava.

Quando tinha chegado a Nova Iorque pela primeira vez no ano anterior, tinha sabido instantaneamente que nunca estaria na mesma liga que mulheres da cidade. Polidas e elegantes, eram como Mercedes, BMWs e Jaguares, e Isabella Swan era um… Jipe, ou talvez um Toyota em um bom dia. Sua bolsa nunca combinava com seus sapatos, embora se considerasse afortunada se seus sapatos faziam jogo entre si. Apesar de tudo, acreditava em trabalhar com o que alguém tinha, assim fazia o melhor que podia para colocar um pouco de encanto feminino em sua forma de caminhar, rezando que não quebrasse um tornozelo no processo.

—Tenho uma entrega para o senhor MacKeltar— Anunciou, curvando seus lábios no que esperava fosse um sorriso coquete, tentando suavizá-lo suficiente para que permitissem deixar a maldita coisa em algum lugar um pouco mais seguro. De maneira nenhuma o daria ao adolescente cheio de espinhas atrás do escritório de recepção. Nem a esses brutamontes.

Dois olhares lascivos a varreram dos pés a cabeça.

—Tenho certeza que sim, docinho — Pronunciou o homem loiro com lentidão. Dirigiu-lhe outro olhar minucioso — Você não é seu tipo usual, entretanto.

—O senhor MacKeltar recebe montões de entregas— Sorriu seu companheiro de cabelo escuro.

OH, genial. Simplesmente genial. O homem é um mulherengo. Pipocas e só Deus sabe o que mais nas páginas. Grr.

Mas supôs que deveria estar agradecida, disse a si mesma uns poucos minutos mais tarde, enquanto subia no elevador até o andar quarenta e três. Tinham-na deixado aproximar-se da cobertura sem acompanhamento, o qual era assombroso em uma luxuosa propriedade.

Deixa-o em seu hall; é suficientemente seguro, havia dito o loiro, embora seu olhar, ofensivamente pegajoso, claramente havia dito que acreditava que o pacote real era ela, e que não planejava vê-la outra vez por alguns dias, ao menos.

Se Bella tivesse sabido que ele estava certo em supor que não a veria outra vez durante dias, nunca teria subido a esse elevador.

Mais tarde, também refletiria que se a porta não tivesse estado aberta, ela teria estado bem. Mas quando chegou ao hall do senhor MacKeltar, que transbordava com frescas flores exóticas e estava decorado com cadeiras elegantes e tapetes magníficos, em tudo o que tinha podido pensar era que a Segurança poderia deixar entrar qualquer garota bonita e tola, tal como o tinham feito com ela, e a hipotética garota bonita poderia arrancar uma página do inviolável texto para envolver sua bola de mascar, e isso seria um sacrílego.

Então, suspirando, alisou seu cabelo e provou uma das maçanetas deslizou silenciosamente ao abrir-se… Céus eram essas dobradiças cobertas em ouro? Divisou seu reflexo boquiaberto em um deles. Algumas pessoas tinham mais dinheiro que sentido comum. Simplesmente uma dessas estúpidas dobradiças pagaria a renda de seu diminuto apartamento por meses.

Negando com a cabeça, entrou e clareou voz.

—Olá? — Chamou, enquanto pensava que poderia estar aberta porque ele tinha deixado uma de suas mulheres, aparentemente inumeráveis, ali.

—Olá, olá!— Chamou de novo.

Silêncio.

E luxo. Como nunca tinha visto.

Percorreu com o olhar seu entorno, e inclusive então poderia ter seguido bem se não tivesse divisado o glorioso claymore escocês pendendo por cima da lareira na sala de estar aproximou-se dela como uma mariposa da chama.

—OH, você, coisa primorosa, preciosa, esplêndida e pequena… Você…— Gaguejou, apressando-se a aproximar-se, prometendo a si mesma que ia colocar o texto na mesa de café de mármore, dar uma rápida olhada, e partir.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, estava em meio de uma exploração da casa do homem, seu coração martelando com nervosismo, mas muito curiosa para deter-se.

—Como se atreve a permitir que sua porta esteja aberta enquanto não está?— Queixou-se, olhando com o cenho fechado um magnífico sabre medieval casualmente sustentado contra a parede em um canto. Apenas esperando para ser levado. Embora Bella fosse orgulhosa de seus princípios morais, sofreu um desejo chocante de colocá-lo sob seu braço e sair a toda pressa.

O lugar estava cheio de antiguidades, todas celtas! Armas escocesas do século quinze, se não errava em seus cálculos e raramente o fazia, adornavam uma parede da biblioteca.

Ela o tocou, examinou-o, e meneou a cabeça.

Embora anteriormente houvesse sentido pouco menos que aversão para com homem, sentia-se mais próxima a ele, seduzida por seu gosto excelente

Nada de fotos, percebeu, olhando ao redor. Nenhuma. Gostaria de saber como seria o tipo.

Edward Cullen MacKeltar. Que nome.

Sorriu, recordando seu avô ele gostava de nomes exóticos e Edward Cullen MacKeltar com certeza era um desses uma mistura incomum de inglês e escocês sim seu avô teria adorado.

Seu sorriso se congelou enquanto entrava no quarto.

Seu desejo de saber como era ele se elevou ao território da obsessão.

Seu quarto, seu pecaminoso e decadente quarto, tinha uma enorme cama esculpida à mão, rodeada de cortinas e coberta com sedas e veludos, com uma lareira, uma Jacuzzi de mármore negro na qual poderia sentar-se bebendo champanhe, contemplando o anoitecer sobre Manhattan através de uma das janelas. Dúzias de velas rodeavam a banheira. Dois copos estavam descuidadamente derrubados sobre o tapete.

Seu perfume permanecia no quarto, perfume de homem, especiarias e virilidade.

Seu coração trovejou enquanto a enormidade do que estava fazendo a golpeava. Estava bisbilhotando na cobertura de um homem muito rico, e nesse momento estava de pé no quarto do homem, pelos céus! Estava no mesmo lugar onde ele seduzia suas mulheres.

Apesar das campainhas de advertência em sua cabeça, não podia obrigar-se a sair. Fascinada, abriu um armário, arrastando seus dedos sobre a roupa feita sob medida, inspirando o perfume sutil, inegavelmente sexual do homem. Sapatos italianos deliciosos e botas revestiam o piso.

Começou a conjurar uma imagem fantasiosa dele.

Era alto (ela não ia ter bebês pequenos!) e de aparência agradável, com um bom corpo, entretanto não muito excepcional, e um rouco sotaque.

Seria inteligente, falaria vários idiomas, (assim poderia ronronar palavras gaélicas de amor em sua orelha), mas não muito gentil, e inclusive um pouco rude. Seria um pouco introvertido e doce. Gostaria das mulheres pequenas e curvilíneas, cujos narizes estavam dentro dos livros tanto tempo que se esquecia de depilar as sobrancelhas e pentear-se e colocar maquiagem. Mulheres cujos sapatos nem sempre faziam jogo.

Como se existissem. A voz da razão grosseiramente fez explodir sua bolha de fantasia. O segurança disse que você não é seu tipo usual. Agora saia daqui, Isabella.

Bella que tinha crescido comendo folhinhas de milho no Kansas se escandalizou. Nunca em toda a vida um homem ia querê-la dessa forma… Repentinamente, Bella se sentiu respirar levianamente, por não dizer mais.

Tentando evitar essa visão, e recuando sobre as pernas cambaleantes, quase não viu o canto do livro aparecendo debaixo da cama.

Mas Bella nunca deixava passar um livro. E muito menos um antigo.

Momentos mais tarde, com a saia torcida ao redor de seus quadris, seu pacote abandonado em uma cadeira, a jaqueta do traje lançada ao piso, ela tinha encontrado sete volumes medievais.

Todos os livros que tinham sido recentemente denunciados como roubados por diversos colecionadores.

Bom Deus estava na guarida do demoníaco Fantasma Galês! E não era estranho que tivesse tantas antiguidades: roubava tudo que quisesse.

De quatro, farejando sob sua cama por mais provas de seus delitos atrozes, a opinião de Bella sobre o homem tinha dado uma volta para o pior.

—Promíscuo desprezível ladrão — Resmungou em voz baixa— Incrível.

Cautelosamente, com o polegar e a ponta de dedo indicador, arrastou uma calcinha de cinta liga negro de debaixo da cama. E…Um envoltório de camisinha. Outro envoltório de camisinha. Outro envoltório de camisinha. Jesus! Quantas pessoas vivem aqui?

Magnum, o envoltório anunciava com ar satisfeito, para o homem Extragrande.

Bella piscou.

—Ainda não tentei debaixo da cama, moça — Um profundo sotaque escocês ronronou atrás dela — Mas se o prefere assim… E se o resto de você é a metade do que estou vendo… Poderia ser persuadido para te agradar.

O coração de Bella deixou de bater.

Congelou seu cérebro vacilando no dilema de brigar ou fugir. Com um metro e sessenta e três de estatura, brigar não era a opção mais alentadora. Infelizmente, seu cérebro não tinha processado o fato de que estava ainda sob a cama quando descarregou a onda de adrenalina necessária para escapar, assim só conseguiu bater a parte de trás da cabeça contra a sólida armação de madeira.

Tonta, vendo estrelas, começou a ter soluço, isso sempre ocorria quando ficava nervosa, como se simplesmente estar nervoso não fosse o suficientemente mau.

Mas não tinha que sair debaixo da cama para saber que estava colocada até o pescoço em uma confusão, muito, muito grande


	4. Chapter 4

**Meninas lindas obrigada pelas reviews, e obrigada por colocar a historia em favoritos mas se puderem comentar tambem eu agradeço**

* * *

Uma mão firme a segurou pelo tornozelo, e Bella deixou escapar um pequeno grito.

Tentou gritar alto, mas o maldito soluço o afogou deixando-a com a boca aberta. Cruelmente, ele a puxou de debaixo de sua cama.

Com frenesi, a moça agarrou sua saia com ambas as mãos, tentando deixá-la em seu lugar em vez de tê-la ao redor de sua cintura enquanto deslizava inexoravelmente para trás. O que menos queria era que seu traseiro nu aparecesse primeiro. A linha de suas calcinhas marcava essa saia em particular (a qual era uma razão pela que não a usava freqüentemente, unida ao feito de que tinha ganhado um pouco de peso e ficava apertada), assim pôs as meias sem calcinhas. Não era algo que fizesse com freqüência, mas justamente tinha tido que fazê-lo esse dia!

Quando estava completamente fora de debaixo da cama, ele deixou cair seu tornozelo. Bella se manteve de barriga para baixo, soluçando e tentando desesperadamente ter alguma idéia que a tirasse desta enrascada.

O homem estava atrás dela: podia senti-lo lhe cravando os olhos. Em silêncio.

Em um silêncio terrível, horrível, desconcertante.

Tragando um soluço, incapaz de reunir a coragem suficiente para olhar atrás de si, disse com brilhante ligeireza, em sua voz sem fôlego:

—Je ne parle anglais. Parlez-vous francais?— com um ótimo sotaque francês (fingir em latim lhe parecia um pouco inverossímil) — Serviço de quarto… Soluço — Limpar o quarto de você, oui? — Soluço.

Nada. Ainda silêncio atrás dela.

Ia ter que olhá-lo.

Levantou-se cautelosamente sobre suas mãos e joelhos, alisou sua saia, empurrou com as mãos até ficar sentada, e depois lutou para levantar-se sobre as pernas muito tremulas. Ainda muito perturbada para confrontar o homem, enfocou a atenção em um prato e um copo vazio em cima de uma mesa junto à cama e, decidida a convencê-lo de que era a garota do serviço de quarto, assinalou-os com o dedo.

—Esó está sució. Vous aimez que o lavei, oui?

Soluço.

E esse silêncio pesado e grave. E um rangido… O que ele estava fazendo?

Dando um profundo suspiro, voltou-se lentamente. E todo o sangue desapareceu do seu rosto. Notou duas coisas imediatamente, uma absolutamente irrelevante, a outra terrivelmente significativa: que era o homem mais impressionantemente bonito que tinha visto em sua vida, e que carregava a bolsa dela em uma mão, enquanto tirava a bateria de seu telefone celular com a outra.

Deixou cair a bateria no chão e a esmagou sob sua bota.

—S-Serviço de Q-Quarto?— Gritou ela, mas ao recordar que devia falar com sotaque francês outra vez, muito nervosa para fazer mais que balbuciar, em meio de soluços, começou a repetir a conversa elementar sobre o clima que tinha aprendido em um francês de principiante, mas certamente ele não saberia isso.

—Realmente, não está chovendo, moça — Disse ele secamente em inglês, mas com um pronunciado sotaque escocês— Entretanto, devo reconhecer que este é um dos poucos momentos que não esteve dede a semana passada.

O coração de Bella caiu até os dedos dos pés. OH, droga, deveria ter tentado falar em grego!

—Isabella Swan— Disse ele, jogando sua licença de motorista no chão. A jovem estava muito atordoada para pegá-la.

Caralho. Merda. Condenado inferno.

—Do Museu. Vi seu chefe faz um quinze minutos, e disse que me aguardava aqui. Nunca teria adivinhado que queria dizer em minha cama — Olhos perigosos. Fascinantes olhos. Entrelaçaram-se com os dela, e Bella não pôde afastar o olhar.

—Embaixo da cama— Balbuciou Bella, abandonando seu falso sotaque francês— Estava embaixo da cama, não nela.

A boca sensual se curvou em um indício de sorriso. Mas a leve diversão não tocou seus olhos.

OH, Meu deus, pensou ela, ficando com o olhar fixo e os olhos muito abertos. Sua vida estava provavelmente em perigo e a única coisa que podia fazer era ficar olhando. Ele era lindo. Impossivelmente belo. Espantosamente belo. Nunca tinha visto um homem como ele antes. Era como se cada uma de suas fantasias mais escuras tivesse ganhado vida. O sangue escocês estava gravado em todos seus traços cinzelados.

Vestido com calças negras, botas negras, suéter de cor creme e um casaco de couro, tinha o cabelo de um estranho tom de cobre. Os lábios firmes, sensuais, o inferior muito mais cheio que o superior, nariz orgulhoso, aristocrática sobrancelhas escuras, enviesadas, e uma estrutura óssea pela qual um modelo mataria. Uma perfeita sombra de barba obscurecia sua mandíbula irrepreensivelmente esculpida.

Quase dois metros, adivinhou ela. Poderosamente construído. A graça de um animal. Os olhos verdes e exóticos de um tigre.

A jovem repentinamente se sentiu totalmente mole.

—Parece que temos um pequeno problema, moça — Disse ele com uma sedosa ameaça, dando um passo para ela.

Seus soluços desapareceram instantaneamente. O terror puro podia fazer isso. Melhor que uma colherada de açúcar ou uma bolsa de papel.

—Não tenho idéia do que está falando — Mentiu ela — Simplesmente devo entregar o texto, e sinto muito, mas me distraí por todos seus tesouros tão preciosos, e sinceramente me desculpo por invadir sua casa, mas Ben me aguarda de volta, e por certo Bill me espera lá em baixo, e não vejo nenhum problema — Ela o contemplou com os olhos muito abertos e se concentrou em fazer-se de suave, estúpida e feminina — Que problema?— Modesto bater de pestanas — Não há nenhum problema.

Ele não disse nada, somente deixou seu olhar descer para os textos roubados esparramados ao redor dos pés da moça, em meio da calcinha e envoltórios de camisinhas.

Ela baixou o olhar também.

—Pois bem, sim, certamente tem uma ativa vida amorosa — Ela murmurou inexpresivamente — Mas não terei isso contra você! — Mulherengo!

O olhar que ele dirigiu fez que o cabelo fino em sua nuca se arrepiasse. Seu olhar deslizou significativamente para os livros outra vez.

—OH! Você quer dizer os livros. Você gosta de livros — Disse ela com ligeireza — Não é algo grave — Encolheu os ombros.

De novo ele não disse nada, somente sustentou seu olhar fixo, verde e intenso. Deus, o homem era impressionante! A fazia sentir-se como… Como Rene Russo no filme Thomas Crown, pronta para atirar-se sobre o ladrão. Escapulir para terras exóticas. Passear com o busto nu em um terraço com vista para o mar. Viver além da lei. Acariciar suas antiguidades quando não estava acariciando a ele.

—Och, garota — Disse ele, negando com a cabeça — Não sou tolo, assim não me insulte com mentiras. É óbvio que sabe precisamente o que são. E de onde vieram— Adicionou com suavidade.

A suavidade nele era perigosa. Ela soube instintivamente. Suavidade nesse homem significava que estava a ponto de fazer algo que realmente, realmente, não ia gostar.

E ele o fez.

Apertando-a com seu poderoso corpo, ele a empurrou para a cama e a tombou sobre o colchão.

Com a graça de um tigre, imobilizou-a sobre a colcha com seu corpo.

—Juro — Ela balbuciou precipitadamente—, que não direi isto a ninguém. Não me importa. Está bem por mim se os tiver. Tenho pouca vontade de ir à polícia ou algo assim. Inclusive eu não gosto da polícia. A polícia e eu nunca nos demos bem. Deram-me uma multa uma vez por ir a quarenta e oito em um local de quarenta e cinco; como eu poderia então? Não tem um pingo de importância para mim se roubar a metade da coleção medieval do Metropolitan. Sou uma excelente guardadora de segredos.

Os lábios masculinos levaram consigo o resto de suas palavras junto com sua respiração.

OH, Sim. Rene Russo aqui.

Os lábios sensuais se fecharam sobre os seus, acariciando agilmente, saboreando. Mas não tomando.

E por um momento absolutamente demente, ela quis que tomasse. Que esmagasse a boca em um beijo duro, esfomeado, e a ajudasse a encontrar esse quente amor que nunca, nem uma vez, havia sentido. Que o homem enchesse sua mente de mulher com fantasias que teria jurado não tinha. Seus lábios traiçoeiros se abriram para os dele. Era o medo que estava fazendo com que ela agisse assim. Tinha sabido de pessoas que ao encarar a morte segura, repentinamente sentiam uma descarga de energia sexual que não podiam evitar.

Tão intensamente excitada, nem sequer viu que ele atava um lenço ao redor de seu pulso até que o apertou rapidamente, e foi muito tarde e ela estava atada a sua cama… Sua pecaminosa e decadente cama. Movendo-se com graça desumana, habilmente atou o outro pulso feminino ao poste contrário.

Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas ele a tapou com uma mão. Deitado em cima dela, com o olhar fixo em seus olhos, ele disse, cuidadosamente, enunciando cada palavra:

—Se gritar, verei-me forçado a te amordaçar. Prefiro não fazê-lo, moça. Além disso, ninguém pode te escutar aqui de qualquer maneira. É sua escolha. Qual será? — Ele elevou sua mão, o suficiente apenas para que pudesse ouvi-la responder.

—N-não me machuque — Ela murmurou.

—Não tenho intenção de te machucar, moça.

Mas o está fazendo, esteve a ponto dizer, depois se deu conta, com um rubor, que essa coisa dura cravando-se em seu quadril não era uma pistola, e sim uma magnum de outro tipo.

Ele deve ter visto algo em seus olhos, porque se levantou ligeiramente.

O que queria dizer, concluiu ela com enorme alívio, que não ia violá-la. Um violador teria continuado em cima dela, não teria levantado.

—Temo que vou ter que te manter aqui por um tempo, moça. Mas não sofrerá dano em minhas mãos. Preste atenção entretanto: Um grito, um ruído forte, e te amordaçarei.

Não havia misericórdia em seu olhar. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer: podia estar só presa, ou atada e amordaçada.

A jovem negou com a cabeça, depois assentiu, muito aturdida para saber se devia dizer sim ou não.

—Não gritarei — Prometeu ela. Ninguém pode te escutar aqui de qualquer maneira. Deus, isso devia ser verdade. No nível da cobertura, as paredes eram grosas, não havia ninguém acima. Provavelmente poderia ficar rouca gritando, e ninguém acudiria.

—Boa garota— Disse ele, levantando a cabeça de Bella com uma palma e escorregando um travesseiro gordinho baixo ela

Depois, em um movimento veloz, gracioso, ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando-a sozinha, atada por lenços de seda na pecaminosa cama do Fantasma Galês.

Ela era do tipo que um homem ficaria para si.

Edward amaldiçoou suavemente em cinco idiomas, recordando seu pensamento de mais cedo, passando a palma da mão sobre suas calças. Não ajudou. Certamente, acentuava o problema: sua ereção estava feliz por qualquer atenção.

Olhando com o cenho franzido, foi até a parede de janelas, contemplando a cidade sem olhá-la realmente.

Tinha feito tudo errado. Tinha-a assustado. Mas não podia lhe oferecer palavras tranqüilizadoras, pois tinha tido que afastar-se rapidamente, para evitar dar o que seu sangue tinha estado uivando por fazer. Embora disse a si mesmo que tinha pressionado seus lábios contra os dela unicamente para distrai-la enquanto a amarrava, tinha-a beijado porque tinha necessitado, porque, simplesmente, não tinha sido capaz de evitá-lo. Tinha sido um sabor breve, doce, sem língua, pois sabia que se cruzava essa barreira, teria se perdido. Deitar em cima dela tinha sido pura agonia, sentindo o sussurro da escuridão desenroscar-se de dentro dele, sabendo que empurrar dentro dela faria recuar as sombras. Sentindo-se frio e faminto, fazendo ao mesmo tempo um intento desesperado para ser humano e amável.

Tinha ido ao Museu, contente de que tinha conseguido esquecer todos os pensamentos sobre a moça escocesa. Ali, tinha descoberto que o pacote estava rumo a seu apartamento, enquanto que ele tinha ido buscá-lo. O curador, muito adulador e efusivo, tinha-lhe assegurado que Isabella Swan o estaria esperando, pois alguém chamado Bill já tinha retornado, havendo-a deixado em seu endereço.

Mas a moça não tinha estado esperando-o na mesa do Segurança, piscando os olhos e sorrindo abertamente, haviam-lhe dito que sua "entrega" o aguardava no andar superior.

Ao não encontrar à mulher do museu no hall, tinha percorrido com o olhar, e então tinha ouvido ruídos.

Tinha subido velozmente as escadas e entrado em seu quarto, só para descobrir o mais lindo par de pernas que já tinha visto, aparecendo debaixo de sua cama. Coxas suculentas que quis morder, tornozelos magros, bonitos e pequenos pés com calcanhares altos e delicados.

Belas pernas femininas. A cama.

Essas duas coisas, a curta distância, uniram-se para desviar tudo o sangue de seu cérebro.

As pernas se viram alarmantemente familiares e assegurou a si mesmo que estava imaginando coisas.

Depois a tinha puxado à força por um tornozelo e tinha confirmado a identidade da moça atribuída a essas pernas divinas, e seu sangue, que tinha cozido a fogo lento até então, ferveu.

Com o olhar fixo em seu traseiro bem proporcionado enquanto ela tinha ficado imóvel sobre seu estômago, falando um monte de besteiras, tinha levado vários segundos para dar-se conta de que ela repousava em meio de seus livros "emprestados".

O que precisava era os oficiais da lei do século vinte e um lhe seguindo. Tinha muito que fazer, e muito pouco tempo para fazê-lo. Não podia permitir-se complicações.

Não estava preparado para deixar Manhattan ainda. Havia dois textos finais que precisava verificar.

Pelo Amergin, quase tinha terminado! Uns poucos dias no máximo. Não precisava disso! Por que agora?

Inspirou profundamente, exalou lentamente. Repetiu-o várias vezes.

Não havia alternativa, assegurou a si mesmo. Tinha sido sensato ao pega-la imediatamente. Pelos seguintes dias, até que terminasse sua tarefa, ia simplesmente a mantê-la cativa.

Apesar que podia usar magia, criar um feitiço para fazê-la esquecer o que tinha visto, não estava disposto a arriscar-se. Não só eram os feitiços de memória delicados e freqüentemente daninhos, tomando mais memória que a pretendida a princípio, mas sim usaria magia só se não houvesse forma humana para lidar com a situação.

Não. Nada de magia. A moça teria que suportar um breve tempo de cativeiro enquanto ele acabava de traduzir os manuscritos definitivos, depois se iria, e a liberaria em algum lugar junto ao caminho.

Junto ao caminho para onde?,gritou sua consciência. Aceita finalmente que vai ter que retornar?

Suspirou. Os poucos meses tinham confirmado o que tinha suspeitado desde o começo: havia só dois lugares onde poderia encontrar a informação que precisava: Nos museus da Irlanda e Escócia, ou na biblioteca MacKeltar.

E a biblioteca MacKeltar era de longe a melhor opção.

Vinha evitando a todo custo, pois estava carregada de perigos inumeráveis e variada. Não só a terra de seus antepassados fazia que sua escuridão interior se fortalecesse, mas também temia confrontar seu irmão gêmeo. Admitir que tinha mentido. Admitir o que era.

Depois de discutir com seu pai, Carlise, e sabendo que a decepção em seus olhos tinha sido suficiente ruim, Edward não estava seguro em confrontar seu irmão gêmeo, o irmão que nunca tinha quebrado um juramento em sua vida.

Do entardecer em que tinha quebrado seu voto e se tornou escuro, Edward não levava as cores de seu clã, embora uma parte gasta de seu plaid Keltar estava enrugado sob seu travesseiro. Algumas vezes, depois de ter estado com alguma mulher e ter se assegurado que esta havia ido (embora se deitasse com muitas, não compartilhava sua cama com nenhuma), apertava sua mão ao redor do pedaço de tecido, fechava os olhos e fingia que estava nas Terras Altas outra vez. Um simples homem, nada mais.

Tudo o que queria era encontrar uma maneira de solucionar o problema, para desfazer-se dos escuros. Então recuperaria sua honra. Então, orgulhosamente, poderia confrontar seu irmão e reclamar sua herança.

Se esperar muito tempo, advertiu uma voz em sua cabeça, poderia não se importar reclamá-la. Inclusive poderia não entender o que significa.

Afastou com força esses desagradáveis pensamentos, e eles flutuaram suavemente, com intensidade alarmante, diretamente de retorno à moça atada a sua cama. Atada vulnerável em sua cama.

Pensamento perigoso, esse. Parecia que todos os seus pensamentos ultimamente eram perigosos.

Passando a mão através de seu cabelo, forçou-se a centrar sua atenção no texto que ela tinha deixado na mesinha de café, recusando-se a insistir no fato de que uma parte dele tinha dado um olhar à moça tão perto de sua cama e havia dito simplesmente: Minha.

Várias horas mais tarde, as emoções controladas, Bella se perguntava por que era tão curiosa se não tivesse essa maldita curiosidade não estaria nessa situação. Como dizia seu avô era uma gata curiosa, mas os gatos tinham 7 vidas.

Escutava atentamente para comprovar se podia ouvir o ladrão circulando. Sua cobertura tinha um desses sistemas de música que podia ouvir-se em cada quarto e, depois de uma explosão inicial dolorosamente forte de uma canção opressiva, o cara tinha posto música clássica. Tinha sido presenteada com uma mistura de concertos de violino nas horas que passaram.

Se o que tentava era tranqüilizá-la, não tinha conseguido.

Não ajudou que lhe coçasse o nariz e a única forma em que podia coçar era enterrar sua face nos travesseiros e sacudir a cabeça, perguntou-se quanto tempo poderia passar antes que Bill e Ben começassem a perguntar onde estava. Certamente iriam procurá-la, não é?

Não.

Embora ambos falariam: "mas Bella nunca se desvia de sua rotina", nem questionariam, não acusariam Edward MacKeltar. Depois de tudo, quem em sã consciência acreditaria que o homem era algo mais que um rico colecionador de arte? Se perguntassem, seu capturador simplesmente diria: "Não, ela deixou o livro e se foi, e não tenho idéia aonde pode ter ido". E Ben acreditaria, e ninguém o pressionaria, porque homens como Edward Cullen MacKeltar não era da espécie que alguém questionava ou pressionava gratuitamente. Ninguém jamais o imaginaria como um seqüestrador e um ladrão.

Não, embora Ben pudesse enviar Bill a dar uma volta por ali, para perguntar a que horas partiu Bella, isso seria tudo. Em um ou dois dias, imaginava que Ben realmente começaria a preocupar-se, inclusive poderia reportar como desaparecida à polícia, mas havia montões de desaparecimentos sem explicações em Nova Iorque todo o dia.

Uma grande, grande confusão, certamente.

Com um suspiro, soprou um fio de cabelo que fazia cócegas em seu rosto e coçou novamente o nariz no travesseiro. Ele cheirava bem, o descarado, malvado e lascivo. Promíscuo, valentão, amoral, cleptomaníaco, violador de textos inocentes.

—Ladrão— Resmungou.

Inspirou, depois se conteve. Não ia admirar seu perfume. Não ia apreciar nenhuma coisa dele.

Suspirando, deslizou serpenteando no alto da cama até apoiar-se, um pouco mais reta, contra a cabeceira.

Estava atada à cama de um homem estranho. Um criminoso a quem de boa vontade daria um chute.

—Isabella Swan, teve toda espécie de problemas — Se queixou, provando os laços sedosos pela centésima vez — Mas este é o pior — Não muito apertado, mas inquebrável. O homem sabia como atar nós.

Por que não a tinha machucado? Perguntou. E simplesmente que demônios pretendia fazer com ela? Os fatos eram bastante simples e horrendos; ela tinha conseguido entrar na casa de um ladrão, ardiloso, e de primeira classe. Não um trombadinha ou um ladrão de bancos, e sim um professor dos ladrões que forçava a entrada em lugares impossíveis e roubava tesouros fabulosos.

Estas não eram coisas de pouca importância.

Não havia milhares de dólares dependendo de seu silêncio, e sim milhões.

Tremeu. Esse pensamento deprimente poderia enviá-la diretamente à histeria, ou pelo menos, a uma rajada potencialmente terminal de soluços.

Desesperada por uma distração, retorceu tão perto da borda da cama como os laços permitiram, e olhou com atenção para baixo, nos textos roubados.

Suspirou ansiosamente, desejando tocá-los. Entretanto, sem ser os originais (qualquer original que valesse a pena estava indubitavelmente resguardado no Royal Irish Academy ou no Trinity College Library), eram deliciosas cópias medievais. Um deles tinha caído aberto, revelando uma preciosa página com letras maiúsculas irlandesas, as letras gloriosamente embelezadas com o intrincado trabalho de nós entrelaçados pelos quais os celtas eram célebres.

Havia uma cópia do Lebor Laignech (o Livro do Leinster), o Leborna Huidre (o Livro da Vaca Parda), o Lebor Gabala Erenn (o Livro das Invasões), e vários textos menores do Ciclo Mitológico.

Fascinante. Todos falavam dos antigos dias das fadas, ou da Irlanda, cheios de contos sobre os Partholonianos, os Nemedianos, o Fir Bolg, os Tuatha de Danaan, e os Milesios. Ricos em lenda e magia, e continuamente debatidos pelos estudiosos.

Por que os quereria? Estava vendendo-os para financiar seu fabuloso estilo de vida? Bella sabia que havia colecionadores particulares que não se importavam de onde obtinham os artigos, contanto que pudessem possuí-los. Sempre havia um mercado para os artefatos roubados.

Mas, sentiu algo estranho, tinha só artefatos celtas. E sabia com segurança que a maior parte das coleções que tinham sido assaltadas tinham em suas coleções muitos artigos mais valiosos de muitas culturas diferentes. Objetos que não levou.

O que queria dizer que por alguma razão, era altamente seletivo e não estava motivado somente pelo valor do artigo.

Negou com a cabeça, confusa. Não tinha sentido. Que espécie de ladrão não se sentia motivado pelo valor dos artigos? Que espécie de ladrão roubava um texto menos valorizado e deixava dúzias de artigos mais valiosos sãos e salvos? E como tinha conseguido passar pela segurança? As coleções que havia roubado tinham alguns dos sistemas alarmes anti-roubo mais sofisticados do mundo, o que requeria puro gênio para penetrá-los.

A porta repentinamente se abriu, e ela saltou da cama, assumindo sua expressão mais inocente.

—Tem fome?— Disse ele com seu profundo sotaque, pronunciando o "r" de forma gutural, percorrendo-a com o olhar.

—Q-o que?— Bella piscou. Não só o homem não a mataria, mas também ia alimentá-la?

—Tem fome? Preparava comida para mim e me ocorreu que talvez tenha fome

Bella refletiu por um momento. Tinha fome? Estava completamente esfomeada. Ia ter que usar o banheiro logo. O nariz coçava e sua saia tinha ficado enrolada para cima outra vez.

E no meio de tudo, sim, tinha fome.

—Uh huh— Disse com cautela.

Só depois que lhe ocorreu que talvez era assim como ia despachá-la: Envenenando-a!


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá meninas desculpem a demora para postar mas estou bem desestimulada afinal são bem poucas as reviews e isso faz com que pareça que não estou agradando mas vou postar pelas meninas que comentaram bjks para vcs**

* * *

Salmão aquecido, stovies e escinco a la cullen. Uma salada de frutos secos e arándanos. Um prato de queijos escoceses, torta doce com manteiga e geléia. Vinho em taças Baccarat.

Morte por deliciosa cozinha escocesa e cristal fino?

— Pensei que traria um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim ou alguma coisa assim— Disse Bella cuidadosamente.

Edward colocou o prato na cama e a olhou. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Cristo, ela era uma fantasia feita realidade em sua cama, recostada contra a cabeceira, seus pulsos atados aos postes. Era toda feita de curvas suaves, sua saia um pouco acima de suas coxas, tentando-o com vislumbres proibidos, um suéter apertando seu seios cheios e redondos, o cabelo desgrenhado em torno de sua face, seus olhos dilatados e tempestuosos. Não tinha dúvida de que era virgem. Sua resposta a seu beijo havia dito isso e muito mais. Nunca tinha tido uma moça como ela em sua cama. Nem sequer em seu próprio século, onde até as moças de bom berço não recusavam os irmãos Keltar. Os rumores a respeito "desses bruxos pagãos" tinham sido muito abundantes nas Highlands, entretanto, as mulheres experientes, as mulheres casadas e as criadas, tinham procurado ansiosamente suas camas, mas sem querer laços permanentes.

Sentiam-se atraídas pelo perigo, mas não pensavam viver com ele, uma vez Robert havia lhe dito, com um sorriso amargo. "Gostam de acariciar a sedosa pele da besta, sentir seu poder e sua ferocidade, mas sem dúvida alguma, irmão, nunca, nunca, confiarão na besta perto de seus filhos".

Pois bem, era muito tarde. Ela estava com a besta gostasse ou não.

Se só tivesse ficado na rua, ficaria a salvo dele. A teria deixado em paz.

Faria o mais honrado e a teria apagado de sua mente. E se por acaso a tivesse encontrado outra vez, teria dado meia volta e caminhado em outra direção.

Mas era muito tarde para agir com honra. Ela não ficou na rua como uma boa moça. Estava ali em sua cama. E ele era um homem, e não um muito honrado no caso.

E quando a deixará em liberdade? sussurraram os farrapos de sua honra.

Deixarei-a tão deleitada que não lamentará. Algum outro a machucaria. Excitarei-a de tantas formas que nunca esquecerá. Darei-lhe fantasias que esquentarão seus sonhos pelo resto de sua vida.

E esse era o fim dessa discussão, no que dizia respeito a ele. Necessitava-a. A escuridão interior se fazia mais e mais selvagem sem uma mulher. Já não tinha a possibilidade de ficar com Tania, ou outras mulheres, em sua casa. Mas a sedução, não a conquista, era o prato forte na mesa nessa oportunidade. Cedeu-lhe essa noite, talvez a manhã, mas dentro de pouco tempo seria a conquista.

—Então, hum, vai me desatar?

Com esforço, ele arrancou o olhar de suas pernas Tinha abaixado a saia de qualquer o modo.

Moça sábia pensou sobriamente, mas isso não será necessário a longo prazo.

Ela disse friamente:

—Não pode me seqüestrar assim sem mais.

—Ah posso.

—Há pessoas que me procurarão.

—Mas não aqui. Ninguém me interrogará, sabe.

Quando ele se moveu com cuidado na cama para confrontá-la, ela se esmagou contra a cabeceira.

—Não sofrerá nenhum dano em minhas mãos, moça. Dou-te minha palavra.

A jovem abriu a boca e depois a fechou, como se tivesse mudado de opinião. depois pareceu mudar seu propósito uma vez mais, encolheu os ombros, e disse:

—Como posso acreditar? Estou sentada em meio de todas estas coisas roubadas e me atou. Não posso evitar me preocupar a respeito de suas intenções para comigo. Então, o que fará? — Quando ele não respondeu imediatamente, ela adicionou com —Se for me matar, advirto-te que te assombrarei até o fim de seus desprezíveis dias. Farei da sua vida um inferno. Você… Você… Visigodo bárbaro — Explodiu.

—Och, tem sangue escocês, moça?— Disse ele com um sorriso débil—. Acaba de me dar uma delicada amostra de seu temperamento. Embora "visigodo" seja um pouco inverossímil, já que não fiz algo tão épico como saquear Roma.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Montões de livros se perderam também nessa época.

—Os trato com cuidado. E não precisa preocupar-se, moça. Não te farei mal. Não farei nada que não deseje que faça. Pode ser que tenha pedido emprestados alguns livros, mas essa é a extensão de meus delitos. Irei embora logo. Quando o fizer, te libertarei.

Bella contemplou seu rosto fixamente, pensando que realmente não tinha gostado dessa parte de "não farei nada que não queira que faça". O que queria dizer com isso?

—Quase poderia acreditar que o diz sinceramente — Disse finalmente ela.

—Faço, moça.

—Hmph— Resmungou sem comprometer-se. Uma pausa, e depois—: Então, por que o faz?— Perguntou, assinalando com sua cabeça em direção aos textos roubados.

—Tem importância?

— Pois bem, pode que não, mas em certo modo a tem. Sabe?, conheço as coleções que roubou. Havia muitas antiguidades mais valiosas nelas.

—Procuro certa informação. Simplesmente os pedi emprestado. Serão devolvidos quando for.

—E a lua é feita de queijo— Disse ela secamente.

—Farei-o, embora não acredite em mim.

—E as outras coisas que roubou?

— Que outras coisas?

— Todas essas coisas celtas. As facas e as espadas e os distintivos e as moedas e…

—Tudo isso é meu por direito de nascimento.

Ela o fitou com um olhar cético.

—De verdade.

Bella bufou.

—Esta é a herança Keltar. Eu sou um Keltar.

Seu olhar ficou especulativo.

—Está dizendo que as únicas coisas que realmente roubou são os textos?

—Emprestado. E sim.

—Não sei o que pensar— Disse ela, negando com a cabeça.

—O que diz seu interior... Não, essa não é a palavra correta... O que falam seus instintos?

Ela o olhou fixamente, tão intensamente que pareceu quebrá-lo. Ele se perguntou se uma moça alguma vez o tinha olhado tão intensamente antes, como tentando indagar as profundidades de sua alma, até o mais escuro de seu coração. Como o julgaria essa inocente? Condenaria-o como ele condenou a si mesmo?

Depois de alguns momentos, ela encolheu os ombros e o instante se perdeu.

—Que espécie de informação está procurando?

—Esta é uma longa história, moça— disse, com um sorriso zombador.

—Se me deixar ir, realmente não direi nada a ninguém. Prefiro permanecer viva que me afundar em remorsos morais. Essa sempre foi uma coisa simples para mim.

—Uma coisa simples?— Repetiu ele lentamente—. Uma decisão simples?

—Decisão simples?

Bella piscou.

—Sim— O olhou fixamente. A julgar pelo modo que dizia algumas palavras e a forma em que ocasionalmente fazia uma pausa, como se refletisse sobre um termo ou frase, ocorreu que talvez o inglês não fosse sua língua materna. Ele tinha entendido o francês. Com curiosidade, examinando-o, perguntou-lhe em latim se o gaélico era sua língua materna.

Ele respondeu em grego que o era.

Jesus, o ladrão não era só esplêndido, era também poliglota! Começava a sentir-se traiçoeiramente como Rene Russo outra vez.

—Realmente só pegou os livros emprestados, não é?— Disse com dúvida— Por que?

— Já disse, procuro algo.

—Pois bem, se me disser o que, talvez possa te ajudar— No instante que as palavras deixaram sua boca, sentiu-se horrorizada — Não quis dizer isso — Se retratou precipitadamente— Não me ofereci a ser cúmplice de um criminoso.

—É uma moça curiosa, não é? Suspeito que essa curiosidade deve ter lhe trazido muitos problemas— Ele gesticulou para a comida—Isto se esfria. O que você gostaria de comer? – falou mudando de assunto.

— Algo que você coma primeiro — Disse ela instantaneamente.

Um olhar de incredulidade cruzou sua face.

— Pensa que te envenenaria? — Disse ele indignado.

Quando disse, soou como se fosse um pensamento ridículo e perfeitamente paranóico.

—Pois bem— Disse ela na defensiva — Como posso sabê-lo?

Ele deu um olhar ameaçador. Depois, sustentando seu olhar, pegou um pouco de cada prato.

—Talvez só possa matar em grandes doses— Rebateu a jovem.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele pegou dois bocados mais.

—Minhas mãos estão atadas. Não posso comer.

Ele sorriu então, um sorriso sexy que a fez tremer.

—Och, mas pode fazê-lo, moça— Ronronou ele, atravessando com um garfo uma fatia suave de salmão e levantando-o para seus lábios.

—Está brincando— Disse ela rotundamente, mantendo os lábios fortemente fechados. OH, não, ele não ia machucá-la, simplesmente ia torturá-la, tentando-a, fingindo que era atraente, e observando Isabella Swan transformar-se em uma idiota que balbucia ao ser alimentada pela mão do homem mais incrivelmente magnífico desse lado do Atlântico. De maneira nenhuma. Não ia fazê-lo.

—Abre a boca— Insistiu ele.

Ela disse secamente:

—Não tenho fome.

—É muito teimosa.

—Não sou.

—Me agradecerá pela manhã— Disse ele, com um sorriso fraco jogado da beira de seus lábios sensuais.

Bella entrecerrou seus olhos.

—Por que está fazendo isto?

—Uma vez, faz muito tempo, na Escócia, um homem selecionava o mais fino de seu prato e alimentava a sua mulher— Seu brilhante olhar esmeralda se uniu ao dela— Só depois de que tivesse satisfeito os desejos de sua mulher por completo, ele poderia saciar os seus.

Whuh. Esse comentário foi diretamente a seu ventre, o enchendo de borboletas. Prosseguiu direto a outras partes também, partes nas quais era preferível não pensar. Não só era um mulherengo, era um sedutor. Rigidamente, ela apertou os dentes.

—Não estamos na antiga Escócia, não sou sua mulher, e, além disso, apostaria que ela não estaria atada.

Ele sorriu e ela compreendeu por fim o que era que a incomodava em seu sorriso: embora ele tenha sorrido várias vezes, sua diversão nunca parecia alcançar seus olhos. Como se o homem nunca realmente baixasse o guarda, sem relaxar por completo. Conservava uma parte de si mesmo afastada, guardada sob chave. Ladrão, seqüestrador e sedutor de mulheres: que outros segredos escondia atrás desses olhos frios?

—Por que se opõe a mim? Pensa que poderia te assassinar com meu garfo?— Disse com pouca seriedade.

—Eu…

Salmão em sua boca. Ladrão trapaceiro. E estava bom. Cozinhava muito bem. Ela engoliu apressadamente.

—Isso não foi justo.

—Mas estava bom?

Ela o olhou furiosamente, em um silêncio decidido.

—A vida não é justa, mas isso não significa que apesar de tudo não possa ser doce.

Desconcertada por sua profunda reflexão, Bella decidiu que seria mais sábio simplesmente render-se. Só Deus sabia o que ele poderia fazer caso ela se negasse, e, além disso, tinha fome. Suspeitava que pudesse brigar com ele até que ficasse rocha , e não chegaria a lugar nenhum. Ele ia alimentá-la e isso era tudo.

E francamente, quando ele estava sentado ali na cama, tão pecadoramente esplêndido e brincalhão e fingindo flertar… Era um pouco difícil de resistir, embora ela soubesse que era simplesmente uma espécie de jogo para ele. Quando tivesse setenta anos (assumindo que sobrevivesse ilesa), sentando-se em sua cadeira de balanço com seus netos crescidos em torno dela, poderia refletir lembrar-se da noite estranha em que o irresistível Fantasma Gâles a tinha alimentado de pratos escoceses e goles de vinho fino em sua cobertura em Manhattan.

O leve toque de perigo no ar, a sensualidade incrível do homem, o inusitado de sua situação combinavam para fazê-la sentir-se um pouco imprudente.

Não sabia que pudesse ser assim.

Sentia-se… Bom… intrépida.

Horas mais tarde, Bella estava às escuras, observando o fogo crepitar, sua mente correndo a toda velocidade a respeito dos acontecimentos do dia, sem alcançar nenhuma conclusão satisfatória.

Tinha sido o dia mais estranho de sua vida.

Se alguém tivesse lhe dito essa manhã, como se desenvolveria essa quarta-feira, fria e úmida pela garoa de março, teria rido.

Se alguém houvesse dito que terminaria o dia amarrada a uma cama suntuosa em uma cobertura luxuosa sob a custódia do Fantasma Gales, observando o fogo consumir-se, bem alimentada e sonolenta, teria levado essa pessoa ao distrito manicômio mais próximo.

Estava assustada. OH, a quem tentava enganar? Embora estivesse envergonhada de admiti-lo, estava tão fascinada como assustada.

A vida havia feito um giro decididamente amalucado e ela não estava tão alterada como suspeitava que provavelmente devesse estar. Era um pouco difícil obrigar-se a sentir um ataque satisfatório de medo por sua vida, quando o seqüestrador era um homem tão intrigante e sedutor. Um homem que cozinhava uma comida escocesa completa para sua prisioneira, acendia fogo para ela, e tocava música clássica. Um homem inteligente, bem educado.

Um homem pecadoramente sexy.

Quando não só a pessoa não tinha sido prejudicada, mas também tinha sido muito tentadoramente beijada.

E embora não tivesse idéia do que o amanhã traria, estava curiosa por inteirar-se. O que poderia estar procurando ele? Era possível que somente fosse o que havia dito um homem rico que necessitava certa informação por alguma razão, que ao não poder obter de maneira legítima os textos que precisava os roubava, com a intenção de devolvê-los?

—Claro. Seja estúpida—.Bella revirou seus olhos.

Apesar de tudo, se pensasse bem, arruinando suas idéias de etiquetá-lo como um ladrão, estava o fato de que ele tinha doado valiosos artefatos autenticos em troca do terceiro Livro do Manannan.

Por que faria o Fantasma Gales algo assim? Simplesmente não tinha sentido para o perfil de um mercenário sangue-frio. Explodia de curiosidade. Por muito tempo havia suspeitado que essa mesma curiosidade um dia pudesse ser sua perdição e, certamente, tinha-a feito meter-se em um bom apuro.

Depois do jantar, ele a tinha desatado e a tinha escoltado ao banheiro contigüo à suíte principal (guiando-a um pouco muito perto para sua comodidade, fazendo-a dolorosamente consciente dos quase 50 qulios de vantagem de sólido músculo atrás dela). Uns poucos minutos mais tarde, ele tinha informado que tinha colocado uma camisa e uma calça fora da porta (ele os tinha chamado trews).

Ela tinha passado trinta minutos no banheiro fechado, primeiro bisbilhotando por um duto de calefação que tivesse o tamanho conveniente para que entrasse uma pessoa, do mesmo tipo que freqüentemente se via no cinema, mas nunca se encontrava na vida real, depois deliberando sobre escrever uma mensagem do S.O.S. com batom na janela poderia chamar a atenção de alguém. Além de que se ele o encontrasse se irritaria com certeza. Finalmente não tinha tomado nenhuma decisão. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de alertá-lo de suas intenções de escapar à primeira oportunidade.

Não tinha se sentido suficientemente valente para arriscar-se a despir-se e tomar uma ducha, inclusive com a porta fechada, então se lavou um pouquinho, depois tirou a maquiagem, escovou os dentes com a escova de dente de seu anfitrião, porque não havia maneira de que se deitasse sem fazê-lo. Havia se sentido estranha usando-a. Nunca tinha usado a escova de dente de um homem antes. Mas depois de tudo, tinha racionalizado, tinham comido do mesmo garfo. E quase tinha tido sua língua em sua boca. Honestamente, teria gostado de ter sua língua em sua boca, sempre que tivesse a certeza de que terminaria ali. (Não ia transformar-se no seguinte par de calcinhas sob sua cama.)

Ele a tinha agasalhado sob a colcha. Tinha provado os laços. Tinha-os prolongado ligeiramente para que ela pudesse dormir com mais comodidade.

Depois tinha se levantado da cama um momento, contemplando-a com uma expressão insondável em seus exóticos olhos. Inquieta, ela tinha quebrado o contato visual primeiro, afastando-se dele.

Jesus, pensou, com as pálpebras pesadas e sonolentas. Cheirava como ele. Seu aroma a rodeava.

Começou a ficar adormecida. Caía de sono. Não podia acreditar: em condições tão atrozes e cheias de tensão, caía de sono.

Pois bem, disse a si mesma, necessitava seu sono para que sua cabeça estivesse funcionando na manhã seguinte. Amanhã escaparia.

Ele não tinha tentado beijá-la outra vez, foi seu pensamento final, ligeiramente triste, e completamente ridículo antes que flutuasse suavemente para o mundo dos sonhos.

Várias horas mais tarde, muito alterado para dormir, Edward estava na sala de estar, escutando a chuva tamborilando contra as janelas e tentando concentrar-se no Midhe Codex, uma coleção de, que em sua maior parte, mitos absurdos e profecias vagas ("uma desordem maciça de miscelâneas medievais" um renomado estudioso o tinha chamado, e Edward estava de acordo), quando o telefone soou. Ele o olhou, mas não se levantou para responder.

Uma pausa longa, um bip, depois:

—Edward, é Robert.

Silêncio.

—Sabe como odeio falar com as máquinas. Edward?

Um momento de silencio, um suspiro pesado.

Edward transformou em punhos suas mãos.

—Kristen está no hospital…

A cabeça de Edward se ergueu em direção à secretária eletrônica, meio se levantou, mas parou.

— Teve contrações prematuras.

A preocupação na voz de seu irmão gêmeo enfraqueceu o coração de Edward. Kristen estava grávida de seis meses e meio e esperava gêmeos. Conteve o fôlego, escutando. Não tinha se sacrificado tanto para reunir seu irmão e sua esposa no século vinte e um, só para que algo acontecesse a Kristen agora.

—Mas agora se encontra bem.

Edward respirou de alívio e se afundou de novo no sofá.

—Os doutores disseram que algumas vezes ocorre no último trimestre, e contanto que ela não tenha mais contrações, considerarão lhe dar alta pela manhã.

Um momento cheio de silêncio, exceto o som fraco da respiração de seu irmão.

—…Och, irmão, volta para casa— Pausa. Suavemente—: Por favor.

Clique.


End file.
